1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to misting devices and more particularly pertains to a new misting device for the facilitation of evaporative cooling of a localized area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of misting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,120 describes a portable automated misting device for automatically dispersing a mist for the cooling of a small area such as that for a single person. Another type of misting device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,388 having a fan propelled misting apparatus requiring power to be applied continuously. Another type of misting device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,805 which utilizes a pressurizing device which keeps a fluid tank pressurized by means of the use of a compressor requiring continuous power to operate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,857 describes a cooing apparatus configured for and integrally designed into a golf cart to keep the occupants cool.
While these device fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is capable of covering a large area so that an entire group of people is cooled, while still remaining highly portable.